Partners of the Shadows
by CrossRow
Summary: There are some distractions that Bruce Wayne can't ignore when Selina is by his side in the darkness.


**Partners of the Shadows**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

"Tell me again why you had to drag me down here?" Selina Kyle snarled her lips up into a scowl, as irritation ragged up her throat. Her pale skin flushed with the stale summer heat radiating through the cement walls of the old subway tunnel underneath the streets of Midtown Gotham.

She pressed her lithe frame against a grimy column, and took a moment to fan herself down as she narrowed her piercing coffee-colored eyes at the dark, menacing figure crouched down near a narrow crevice with blue optic lenses glowing in the darkness. His gloved hand lifted something as she intently stared at his exposed jaw peeking out of the hood, watching his lips tighten into a taut line of furious concentration. "Are you still listening to me, Wayne?" Selina clicked her stilettos closer, tentatively avoiding to rip his long cape with her razor edged boots.

"One of Johnathan Crane's latest associate Maxwell Duane has been seen in these tunnels." Batman responded to her gruffly.

His lens slipped back into the hollow shell off the mask, revealing intense hazel eyes in the duskiness of the slits. He appeared over his shoulder and stared with impressive spark as his eyes grazed over the sight of his lover dressed in a black neoprene suit, her silky, lustrous mahogany hair draped over her shoulders as the goggles rested on her head. Her red scarlet lips firm with the keenness of a knife. Dark coffee eyes under the shadow of a mask gleamed at lethal glint as she sauntered against the cement platforms. He parted his soft lips, and let go of a heavy pant of air. "Gordon and his men have been chasing down his associates from Arkham, but I'm not conceiving that Crane has more hidden within the city."

"So why do you need me down in this place?" Selina echoed with vexation in her low voice. "You could have made the Boy Wonder suit up."

Batman curved the edge of his mouth into a misty grin, looking out the semblance annoyance darkened on her alabaster features. He straightened to his boots, the cape draped over his plated shoulders and stared at Selina."If we any chance of finding Crane, we should go before the rats decide to hit us a primary course." She flashed him a strong glare and he ghosted out a faint chuckle over his lips.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of rodents, Miss Kyle?" Batman taunted, his voice deep and uncut. He looked at her.

Selina clenched her jaw, "They're filthy beasts that feed on anything and leave a mess." she snapped back, cutting across her slender arms over her breasts. Her nostrils flared as she acutely became aware of the skittering rodents in the darkness. She shuddered at the eerie sound, "Let's just get this over with, handsome."

"You're afraid," he chuckled silently rasping with amusement. He removed his cowl off his slack cut-stone features, and quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead as sloppy tendrils fell into his hooded eyes. "I never thought I would see the day when the fierce and brazen Selina Kyle would reveal her fear of sewer rats."

Infuriated, Selina instantly spun on her heels, and flexed her back to him. "I suffered a bad experience with rats when I was young." She narrowed her eyes to the ground "I'm not partaking in anything else in this conversation." Bruce invaded her space, his cowl tucked underneath his gauntlet arm as he looked soulfully into her eyes. He withdrew a pace backwards and leaned against a wall, as beads of sweat started to roam over her face. Her nose crinkled as a horrid scent of decomposing flesh triggered her curiosity. "What the hell is that smell?" she hissed, a breath as disgust etched on her pallid features.

His eyes darkened as he became pensive with his somber mood. He eased the mask down and over his face. "A body." he said with a firm voice.

"Go figure," Selina rolled her dark eyes at his words. "I'm wouldn't be surprised if Crane murders his men because of extra kicks."

"No." Batman replied with an even timbre. "Crane isn't the murderer, Selina."

He moved to a corner, drawing out an LD light stick from his belt, he aimed the light over the pieces of crumbling cement and stared with his intent hazel eyes at a decaying frame of a human torso. He grimaced, jaw tightened as he froze out the wavering smell of dissolving flesh. He pushed the button on the radio transmitter, receiver, "Alfred, I require you to send a message to Gordon. Tell him I found a body in a metro tunnel. Triangulate my position in the cave and send him the exact coordinates of the location." Then he put the light source in front of the torso, moving around to look at Selina. "Gordon will be arriving shortly with the forensics team."

"So we're just going to hang in here with the corpse," Selina said, circling around him. "Where's the fun in that, Mr. Wayne?"

"No, Selina." Batman held his ground, applying his deep gravelly voice. "I can't afford distractions." He turned around, but she moved up her sleek leg above his shoulder, cutting into her heel into the grooves of the wall and blocking his path. . He let out a grunt as her boot grazed over the side of his cowl. "Selina." He growled through clenched teeth.

She smiled wickedly at his intense glare striking her down. " When opportunity comes unexpectedly... I think to seize the moment, handsome."

He froze in her dangerously gaze, his skin heated with smoldering sweat behind the cowl. "What now?"

"I don't know..." she purred, with a roguish glint in her eye. "Maybe we'll have some fun in the dark."

His eyes fluttered down as her gloved hand splayed over is the bat insignia in the middle of his chest, then she twisted her red lips into something lethal as her finger curled underneath his exposed jaw. "This isn't the best spot for..." he swallowed thickly as she lowered her leg down to his waist, the sound of steel dragging on cement made his pulse run wildly in his veins.

"We've got plenty of time. The tunnel is very deep." Selina enticed with a low, sultry purr. She dropped her foot down and took a step back. "It might take Gordon awhile to find us." She leaned against the cement platform behind them, and slowly began in unzipping her suit. "It's too hot in here."

Batman smirked as he gazed with a fascinated stare of her gloved hand unzipping her cat suit, making him a traitorous sparkle in her eye, as she turned down the zipper just enough to depict the shadow of cleavage of her ample breasts and didn't stir, instead she pulled in her sinister lips part to present a set of beautiful teeth and hair draped over her shoulders, as he took heed to her compress soft breath in the darkness.

"What's wrong, Mr. Wayne," Selina purred, tartly. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Oh," Batman pursed his lips. He shot her a pointed look with his concealed eyes. "You were using one of your tactics of manipulation on me for distraction."

"Sometimes distraction is all a girl needs to take what she wants, handsome." She answered in a brisk voice, closing the space between them as she leaned her face against his jaw and allowed a warm breath ghost over his exposed skin. "Don't be shy?"

Under the heavy suit, Bruce shivered at her urging lips and close proximity. Under the heavy suit, Bruce shivered at her urging lips and close proximity. "You're acting dangerous tonight..." He nearly growled with hunger, his smooth lips inching towards her while his heart galloped feverishly in anticipation as his hand unconsciously grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close, her slender body collided with his armored form, neoprene spandex against Kevlar, then he stilled an inch, breathing in her scent of lavender and vanilla as if wafted around him, like an expensive perfume. It lulled his senses as he steadied his eyes as he met Selina's equally darkened stare. "Take the mask off." He whispered with an untamed breath. His blood was boiling with lethal heat. "Now."

"You asked," she stated with a seductive grin playing across her lips. She placed both of her hands on each side of the cowl, and lifted the graphite shell off his face, watching the shadows of the mask reveal youthful flesh with a pinkish hue over his razor edged cheeks. She became ensnared by his masculine features, sweat glistened on his skin and curls of messy hair descended over his temples. He looked deeply at her with shadowed orbs of golden flecked hazel at the edges of his lips upturned into a raw smirk.

His intent gaze fell on her full, red waiting lips. "You can leave your mask on." He snaked his gauntlet arm around her waist and pressed her into him while his scallops tangled in her straight locks.

She kissed him lightly on the bend of his jaw line, relishing the sweet and salty taste of him. All the stress in her body faded away in that moment when he put both of his gloved hands on her face and forced her lips closer, and relented against her hot breath buffeting over his lip, making her total access to indulge him deeply. She groaned, feeling the warmness of his arms wrapped around her, locking her against his incredible warm body. He slowly leaned his head downward, applying her lips with nourishing kiss, creating a deadly ignition fire that melted her bones.

Her lips were moving under his mouth, she shut her eyes, feeling his nose squashed against her face as he practically inhaled her when she delivered the kiss with fierce urgency. He coaxed her lips aside and allowed his tongue to slip inside as he dived deeper into her mouth.

Her hands moved upwards and gripped his biceps as she swayed against him. She threaded her fingers through his dampened hair touching the nape of his neck, and then looped her arms around his plated shoulders. He moved his hand upwards and fisted her hair, as their tongues moved and entangled artlessly inside their mouths. She moaned down his throat, and nudged greedily.

The stale heat around them solidified. They were suffocating on their own breaths, sweat poured out of every pore of them as both of their bodies were sizzling with the fire burning within them. Bruce crushed his mouth harder as he tasted the sugar of her lips and tongue dissolve against his. Their bodies rocked with fierce movements.

The combustion of her intense pleasure, demanding and overwhelming, came to him like a hot wave, and he reluctantly drew back with a big, breathless pant, a half sigh. His drenched forehead pressed against hers and rested there, their torsos were heaving as they both gulped a lung full of stuffy air.

The sounds of Jim Gordon's voice lulled them back, as Bruce pulled back and took hold of the cowl along the ground. He instantly pulled it over his face and looked at Selina with a tender gleam in his smoldering hazel eyes as he pressed a gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead and taking in her sigh out a complete breath of contentment.

"I love you." he whispered hotly against her lips as a blinding flashlight belonging to a uniform officer shone over them.

She smiled sweetly.


End file.
